


Got Your Back

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Gem Fusion, Light Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Slaine's been with Inaho for a while now, but fusing still scares him, afraid of what his boyfriend might do if he knows his secret.
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Got Your Back

"You still haven't fused with him?", Asseylum said in disbelief.

"No. I haven't", Slaine replied, arms crossed.

"But you've been dating for months!"

"I know that", Slaine slumped forward.

"Does he...not want to fuse?", she asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't asked him."

"Do you not want to?"

Slaine buried his face in his arms, a clear sign that this was the case. He was sitting at his desk and Asseylum at hers, school had ended about an hour ago. She waited for her friend to say something but he remained silent. She gave him another moment and he finally lifted his head to speak but then his eyes widened as they caught someone in the door.

Asseylum turned and there was Inaho, face as blank as always but Slaine knew how to read him by now. He was pouting. A little jealous. Slaine didn't know how much he'd heard, but Inaho always acted like this whenever he was alone with Asseylum. Having crushed on her for most of his life before meeting Inaho didn't do him any favors.

"May I speak with Slaine privately?", Inaho asked.

Asseylum nodded and grabbed her things before setting off for home. Inaho took her seat next to Slaine.

"I'm your boyfriend", Inaho said. "If something's bothering you, I should be the one to know."

"So I can't talk to any of my friends about my problems?", Slaine frowned.

Inaho shook his head. "I wasn't even aware you had a problem. I want to be first."

"Don't worry about it. It's stupid", Slaine said.

"Is it about fusing?"

"How did you know?!", Slaine shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Because you're easy to read."

"I don't want to hear that from you." Slaine sat back down and considered just telling Inaho about why he was wary about fusing. But then, it might be easier to just show him why. "Let's do it."

They met behind Inaho's house, where no one could see them, standing almost ten feet apart. He looked at Slaine the way he always had, from the moment they had met. It took Slaine some time to realize this blank stare meant adoration. It wouldn't last long though.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Inaho asked.

"It's the only way to show you", Slaine said.

Inaho removed the blazer of his uniform. "Then, play some music."

"W-we don't need to dance you know!", Slaine blushed. "We just have to be in sync. On the same page. And we are. We want to fuse."

"But is it for the same reason?"

"I'm doing it because I want you to know more about me." _Even if that means pushing you away._

"And I want to know more about you", Inaho said, taking a few steps closer to Slaine. He held up his hand and the rutile gem on his chest began to glow under his white shirt. Slaine closed the distance with a few hesitant steps and held his hand up, exposing the aquamarine set in his palm. It glowed as he reached over and held Inaho's hand.

He felt the warmth of his boyfriend's hand. Then the glow went from their gems to their entire bodies and he felt the warmth coming from within him. It was his warmth now. And these were his four eyes and these were his four arms. He looked down at them, flexing his fingers. But before he could check on the other parts of his body, he felt them. Well, it was more like he knew they were there without even looking.

Scars. Old ones that crisscrossed all over his back. When the realization hit, their fusion began to fail. Inaho held on but Slaine couldn't bear it. He had shown the ugliest parts of himself and now he just wanted to hide away. Who could ever love him when he was like this? When he was this broken?

The fusion fell to his knees in despair, hugging himself as he re-solidified. He could. He could love himself like this. Tears began to stream down his face and the fusion broke apart. Slaine rubbed at his eyes aggressively, trying to keep Inaho from seeing. When he looked over at him, he was surprised to see Inaho's own face was wet.

Inaho reached out and grabbed Slaine's hands. Slaine was afraid of what he might say but also couldn't stand this silence. Inaho swallowed. For once, he didn't know what to say. He was feeling so many things at once and they all threatened to burst forth. So he didn't speak. Inaho used his hold on Slaine's hands to pull him close and embrace him tightly.

Slaine sobbed into his shoulder as he returned the hug. And it was simply two boys crying in a backyard. It was all Inaho could do for his boyfriend right now. Show him that he was here. And that he would always be here.


End file.
